thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilly (Survive)
Lilly is a main character who first appears in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. She is the daughter of Larry, and acts as the initial leader of the Motel Survivors, eventually sharing and losing the role to Kenny and Lee after suffering from paranoia. Pre-Apocalypse Robins Air Force Base, Warner Robins, Georgia Lilly is the daughter of an army man and was stationed at Robins Air Force Base where she held an office job. She is used to dealing with pushy military men and immediately takes charge in tough situations. During a conversation with the St. John family while waiting for dinner, she reveals that she had seen action during her service. While incredibly strong-willed, she will always submit to her dad, Larry, a grizzled old man with a history of heart problems. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" TBA "Hungry For Help" TBA "Road To Savannah" After Kenny and Lee return from the Pharmacy, she is either content or enraged with the amount of supplies scavenged. When Kenny suggests leaving in the RV, she scolds him (and Lee, depending if he helped to kill Larry) about how she trusts them. Kenny insists on his plan, and she becomes enraged once again, mentioning stolen supplies. After everyone leaves, Lee comes back to ask about what she meant by "stolen supplies", and she states that someone has been stealing them. She asks Lee to look around for clues. With the help of Duck, Lee finds the medical supplies that were hidden outside, she then realizes someone is selling them out, and takes it very personally, believing it to be a crime bordering on indirect murder, and asks Lee to help her round up the group so the traitor can be exposed. But before that can happen, she looks outside and finds the Save-Lots Bandits holding the group hostage. She grabs a rifle, ordering Lee to distract the bandits, and jumps outside her window. Lee's distraction works, and she takes the bandits by surprise, showing great skill at sniping the bandit leader and several others, as Lee gets everyone on the RV. When walkers arrive, she barely manages to enter the RV, knowing the Motel is lost. With the motel gone, she loses it and begins to question who the traitor is. She believes it is either Ben or Irene (Determinant). When the RV runs into a walker in the road, and they have to pull over for an emergency stop, the confrontation comes to a head, as she tries pressuring Ben and Irene (Determinant) into pointing fingers at each other, threatening to leave one of them behind. Irene was saved in "A New Day": When the argument gets heated, a crise occurs as Irene insults Lilly, telling her that she is being paranoid and is acting like a scared little girl. When Irene turns her back on her, Lilly grabs her pistol and shoots Irene in her cheek, killing her in the heat of passion and then justifying her action by stating that she must have been the traitor, even though she herself didn't seem entirely convinced. Irene wasn't saved in "A New Day": When the group gets distracted by Kenny killing a Walker, Lily grabs her pistol and points it at Ben, thinking he is the traitor, but Mark pulls him out of the way and a zombified Irene on the woods is accidentally shot in the back of the head. Lee pinions her up against the RV, forcing her to drop the weapon. She does so and says she was just trying to protect the group. Lee is confronted with the decision of leaving her behind, or allowing her to stay with the group in order to pass judgment on her later. Leaving Lilly behind / No Choice (Unknown):'''If Lee chooses to leave her behind, she reveals Lee's criminal past to the group due to panicking and trying to reason she isn't the only murderer. However this changes nothing and she watches as the group pulls away in Kenny's RV. A walker approaches her and she begins to run. '''Allowing Lily to stay ''(Unknown): If Lee allows her to stay with the group, she still reveals Lee's criminal past to the group due to shock. Lilly is handcuffed to the seat. When the group investigate a defunct train, she breaks free and steals the RV when it's parked near the train. Lilly offers Lee the chance to join her when he goes inside the RV to get a pencil; Lee can either refuse or accept. If Lee refuses, Lilly will force him out of the RV and drive off, and if he accepts she will tell Lee to get Clementine but instead, tricks him and steals the RV. Kenny comments that she isn't very likely to be able to drive more than 30 miles, as the RV's radiator is worn out and close to overheating. When Lee asks the remaining group members for their view on Lily upon reaching the train, each give their own opinion. Katjaa will say that she would have left her. Ben will say that he wouldn't have known what to do if he had to make the choice.(Determinant)'' Later on, Clementine mentions Lilly and that she gave Clementine bobbles for her hair that she still keeps. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lilly has killed: *Danny St. John (Caused, Determinant) *Andrew St. John (Caused, Determinant) *Bandit Leader *Irene (Zombified, Determinant) *A few Save-Lots Bandits *Numerous counts of walkers Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Season 1 *A New Day *Hungry For Help *Road to Savannah Category:Survive Characters